Icy Hormones
by LuvsGGandOTH
Summary: Sharpay is pregnant? No way! But yes it's true... How does she cope? Zekepay
1. Knocked up?

**A/N: A little sneak peek at my new story!)**

* * *

Being Pregnant sucked for many reasons ! Mainly getting fat and having your feet swell .Meaning she couldn't fit in any of her clothes or shoes which sucked when you were the Queen at shopping…

She wasn't saying it was ALL bad just like 90 percent of it was… They were advantages though she could tell her manager she was too tired to come and promote her new album.

She could sleep as much as she wanted without anyone calling her lazy AND she was soon going to have a mini–her… which by the way the dear husband of her didn't know about yet. They were supposed to wait until the end and get the surprise … But she had never known patience.

Other advantages were that she could shop for the baby, she could ask for anything and her NBA player/Cooking Book author husband would rush and get it. Being pregnant wasn't that bad after all…

Sharpay Baylor just wasn't used to it… And she wasn't about too...

Especially when you had an MTV crew filming the whole process… Men… Those last three months were going to be_ fabulous._

* * *

**A/N: I have the first chappie drafted in my head... Review and I will post! PLEASE?**


	2. A beautiful crib?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait… Very random… Enjoy! And tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or MTV… Or Gap… This goes for first Chapter too.**

* * *

Sharpay always did three things when she woke up…

-She checked if she was still pregnant. Yes she did. You would think that after 6 months of having something inside of you , you would get used to it but she didn't…So every morning as she got down of her King Size bed she checked …

-She checked her cell phone for any messages from her manager telling her how well or how bad her album was doing. Very, very important.

-But the thing that was most important to her was kissing her husband before he left for practice… Definitely the highlight of her day.

But today was Saturday and she was safely wrapped up in Zeke's arms who even though her belly was enormous still managed to have his arms completely around her. She was warm.

-"Honey… You're hot."

She smiles at her husband. Even after 2 years of marriage he still managed to make her blush. She turns around so she can face him. He grins his goofy grin.

-" Baby I think I know…"

He laughs (did that man even have morning breath? Not fair!) and starts stroking her cheek.

-" No! You're literally hot as in you have a fever."

She sighs disappointed and moves her hand so she can feel her forehead.

"Oh it's true it's a secondary effect of the pill the OB/GYN gave me for the hormones…"

Zeke nods and gets out of their bed .He stretches his muscular frame and his wife can't help staring.

* * *

_**Sharpay's POV **_

How did I end up with the best husband on Earth? No IDEA… As he leaves the room to prepare my breakfast, yes lucky me I get breakfast in bed he turns around …

"-By the way honey you are hot…and even hotter pregnant."

And he smiles his enigmatic smile and I can't help smiling back. I am about to fall asleep again when…

_We Only got 4 minutes to save the world_

_No Hesitating..._

Stupid Stupid Cell phone!

-"WE made top TEN!"

-"Bitch is there a reason why you have to wake me up? On a flipping Saturday… I don't pay you to bother me…."

I know I sound like a bitch… But hello? Baby in me …Hormones? And those stupid pills that the OB/GYN said will control them… WELL. They DON'T work! And I paid 1800 dollars for them….

I hear Yelena (I am not calling my baby that) take a deep breath. She is used to my bad mood. I have been like that for the past 5 months and a half.

-Ok Sharpay I know it's the hormones … But come on relax… I said we made top ten!

-Top ten? Yay! Wait a second? Did you just tell me to relax? No one tells Sharpay Baylor to relax especially not someone who works for her…

I love talking about me in third person… It makes me sound more important. Don't you think?

-Ok, Baylor I am calling you back after you eat your breakfast, maybe you will be in a better mood… Kisses to that beautiful husband of yours…. And don't forget MTV will be here at 2pm. At **2**pm,not 3, not 4 ,not….

I interrupt her. At this rate she will never hung up.

-Yelena? Don't even think about it… Zeke is mine… Ciao…

And with that I close my diamond incrusted Samsung… If she wasn't the most loyal person on Earth I would fire her just because she wants my husband…

But then I would have to fire half the people in the world. They ALL want my husband. Hmmm… Pancakes! Once again I am the luckiest pregnant women on the planet.

As I very difficultly get my body off bed and into the elevator (lucky me! I have an elevator in my house) I think about how I am going to justify the twenty-two dresses that I already bought for my little princess… Even though technically I am not supposed to know it's a girl. Hopefully Zeke won't notice. As the elevator arrives on the ground floor…

-Baby? I went by the nursery earlier to check out what that dude had done with the crib and guess what I saw?

I decide to play dumb on that one. He looks way too hot baking in his pyjama bottoms and those pancakes… I feel little princess kicking my stomach and place a hand over it My little darling is hungry? She may be very heavy to carry around but damn I love that baby.

-Huh…A beautiful crib?

Zeke shakes his head not buying it and he comes over to me teasingly menacing with his spatula.

-Right… You're smarter then that babe … I think you know that I saw dresses LOADS of dresses … I thought you said that we shouldn't be biased and by buying girl clothes you are being bias. I want a boy and it might be a boy so this afternoon we are going to buy boy clothes…

I breathe. I thought for a second he had discovered the plan. He wants a boy? Well good luck with that Zeke.

-I can't go shopping… We have the MTV thingie.

Believe it! That just came out from MY mouth… The shopping girl CAN'T go shopping. Zeke looks completely amused.

-Right. MTV can wait it's not until 2 pm anyways. You had me for a second. You are coming. And we are buying boy clothes… Something tells me this is a boy…

With that he places a hand on my stomach and kisses me. I feel to dizzy to argue.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it… This chapter is mostly about the couple…. Next Chapter is called: "Madder then you "**_

**Preview**

**Yelena was standing in front of our gate with a van tagged MTV … She was frowning at me disapprovingly.**

**-"You're late after I specifically warned you to be on time…"**

**-"Don't blame me, Blame Zeke he spent two hours at Baby Gap…"**

**I know she would never think of blaming him. She adores him and Zeke knows that. He smiles his pearly whites. And she blushes…I roll my eyes theatrically… **

**-"Hi Yelena I see that MTV has come…" **

**A woman extremely not pregnant dressed in ultra tight jeans and a tank top saying MTV: Baby Baylor… (That's the name of our reality show) How NOT cute . Right that's because I didn't choose it. Anyways back to that woman. **

**-"Hi I am Lola …"**

**She smiles seductively at Zeke … **

**This is NOT going to be good.**

**Sharpay is mad and it's NOT going to look good.(Again with third person I just love it.)**


	3. Preview?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… To make myself forgiven this is a preview of the three chapters to come…

* * *

**It's a law: never mess with Sharpay Baylor**

_Shows Sharpay screaming at the show host_

-" Don't touch my husband…"

**After a horrible misunderstanding…She decides to quit.**

_Shows Sharpay screaming at Yelena on the phone _

-"What do you mean we can't cancel everything? I don't want to work with MTV anymore! This show is whack…What do you mean I have a contract! Get rid of it or you're fired…"

**What started out as a fun experience may turn into the end of "Zekepay"**

_Shows Sharpay screaming at Zeke_

"I can't believe you could say that on national television. Humiliate me like that? I can't believe you think I am an egomaniac and selfish person!"

**And what happens when Sharpay decides Baby Baylor is to blame too?**

_Shows Sharpay talking to her stomach_

-"This is all your fault…First you make me fat, then you make me want crazy stuff like ICE CREAM! Ice cream is highly caloric! And then if you hadn't been conceived there wouldn't have been this dumb reality show… I hate you_…_

**And when you're the least prepared…It all explodes in your face…**

_Shows Sharpay driving away crying…_

-I shouldn't be crying… I have ICY HORMONES! Damn!

**All new Icy Hormones on Monday….**

* * *

A/N: Sorry didn't really know how to make a trailer…Hope it still worked…I will now update every Monday unless I can't and then I will tell you if I can't stay tuned...


	4. Mad?

**Sorry if this is not my best chapter.I feel kinda sick. Nothing serious tho... Enjoy! I am on to watch Kylie Minogue's song WOW!**

**High School Musical isn't mine...it just isn't...**

** "Madder then you"**

* * *

-"Can we go now ?" whined Sharpay as her husband looked over yet another rack of clothes. Now she understood how annoying it was to wait for someone to finish their shopping. Except of course when it was waiting for her, that was obviously way cooler.

Zeke smiled. Sharpay could really get on his nerves sometimes but he loved her. It had taken 4 years for her to actually decide to marry him, and then one more year to convince her to have a baby. Except that had been an accident …

Accident ? He might have increased his luck by messing with her pill prescription. Might!

-" Yes ma'am" He said smirking pushing away that guilty thought. He had promised himself not to EVER tell her what he had done. In the end they would get what they both wanted a beautiful baby boy and he would never think about it anymore. That was more what he wanted but who cared?

Sharpay grinned. Wasn't it obvious who was in charge in this couple? She took Zeke's arm and walked him to the cashier. They had called in this morning and had gotten the store closed.

_What Sharpay wants, Sharpay gets._

They quickly paid for their items, that were way too blue.

"Can I drive?" Sharpay said smiling her brightest smile. She already knew what he would say. Ever since she had brought home the news, he didn't let her drive, take the stairs or perform on stage. Zeke laughed out loud and held up his hand. She threw the car keys at him as was the ritual for the past 2 months. He caught them in a swift move and opened the car. As they sat. He looked at her. Her mouth was in a thin line and she was biting her lip .Those were the signs she was angry .

"Baby...Look at me…Good now listen to me." He said looking into her eyes." You know perfectly well what the doctor said-doctor that I pay a fortune-he said you couldn't drive after the 6th month."

Sharpay smiled triumphantly.

-"Exactly I am only passing the 6th month break next week… ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKEEEEE please ! **Ryan **lets me drive !" Sharpay said not conscious of the slip of tongue she had just made.

Zeke tightened his grip on the steering wheel . Ryan had what?

"Ryan did what? Doesn't he know how dangerous it could have been? The next time I see him I will kill him!" Zeke said half serious-half mad. He wasn't really that mad at Ryan. He knew that Sharpay could get anyone to do anything ,it had taking him months of practice to actually be able to resist her.

" Zeke come on! It was like 3 weeks ago .I was like in the beginning of my 5th month" Sharpay said in her sweet voice. They had reached their house by now.

Zeke kissed her quickly and wrapped her into a hug as they walked to the gate of their house. –"Promise me you won't do it again?" Zeke said as he kissed her forehead." I love you and our baby you are the most important persons in my life, and to think of you guys in danger ?That just kills me."Zeke said softly .

Sharpay sighed into his embrace as she guided his hand on her stomach it was in moments like those that she loved him the most. It was also in moments like that ,that she didn't regret getting pregnant because Zeke was more at home and he said sweet things to her. Pregnancy would be perfect if she didn't have to get fat ,at least her fitness coach had told her that she would soon **after giving birth** lose the 20 pounds she had taken.

"I promise that I won't drive Ryan's car anymore ok? But…"Sharpay tried.

"No buts…"Zeke silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

_**Sharpay's POV**_

_I hate/love it when he does that.He is the only that actually found a way to shut me up. Haha… That's what Ryan always says. Oh no here comes the bad stuff ._

Yelena was standing in front of our gate with a van tagged MTV … She was frowning at me disapprovingly.

-"You're late after I specifically warned you to be on time…"

-"Don't blame me, Blame Zeke he spent two hours at Baby Gap…"I say annoyed.

I know she would never think of blaming him. She adores him and Zeke knows that. He smiles his pearly whites. And she blushes…I roll my eyes theatrically…

-"Hi Yelena I see that MTV has come…" Zeke says with an edge to his voice.

He wasn't exactly 100 percent behind me with the idea of the reality show. So I kind of had to use my "you're a man ,I am a woman " card on him. He agreed an hour after. So then we started the great adventure that is reality television. Something I thought I would never regret until now…

A woman extremely not pregnant dressed in ultra tight jeans and a tank top saying MTV: Baby Baylor… (That's the name of our reality show) How NOT cute . Right that's because I didn't choose it. Anyways back to that woman.

-"Hi I am Lola …"

She smiles seductively at Zeke …

This is NOT going to be good, I lean deeper into Zeke . My therapist used to say it's a way for me to reaffirm my territory. I don't care what she calls it as long as it works. Zeke quickly get's it ,he wraps his hand around my stomach . And our daughter starts kicking furiously.

I push my head back so I can look at Zeke's expression. He is smiling a radiant smile. Fuck the neck pain I will probably get afterwards. I kiss him lightly on the lips and then smile innocently at Lola who rolls her eyes and starts unloading the minivan. Yelena smiles knowingly. Zeke whispers into my ear.

-"Did you feel that? He was kicking like a soccer player!" Zeke said proudly. There he goes again with the **he**!

"Yes I think I felt it since it all happened in me. Hey! What happened to not being biased?" I say turning around to face him.

-"You should know that some rules don't apply to me… I have practice in an hour, you think they will follow me to practice?" A smirking Zeke said pointing to the cameras.

I shrugged. I didn't care as long as Lola didn't follow.

_**End of Sharpay's POV**_

-"You should have seen how she looked at him Gabriella!" Sharpay said to her friend . She was currently in the kitchen keeping her eyes on the sitting room where Lola and Zeke were talking. Yelena had left as soon as everything had been installed. Sharpay had changed into a pink jogging and a "Pregnant?" black shirt.

-" That's not true I am not jealous ,I am just annoyed…" Sharpay tried to argue as she made her sundae. Ice cream? Yes she had started to like it about 3 months ago.

-"Ok I will stop stressing out, your future niece is doing fine…and no I haven't told Zeke yet…"Sharpay said as she started eating spoonfuls of her ice cream. She smiled until she saw something through the door that she didn't like at all.

-"Gabby can I call you back? Yes…yeah. Say hi to Junior for me and we will talk as soon as I solve this. Ciao" Sharpay said quickly. She walked into the sitting room just in time to see Lola trying to wipe away some liquid from Zeke's shirt. Sharpay frowned and leaned against the wall.

-"Am I interrupting something?" She said smiling sweetly. Zeke quickly backed off Lola and went to kiss his wife.

"Lola kind of spilled some wine on me while she was explaining the concept of the show and she was just trying to…" Zeke said quickly .Sharpay smiled again. He looked cute when he was nervous.

-"Hey you have nothing to explain to me…I was teasing now go get changed and score some shots for me." He kissed her forehead and headed upstairs.

As soon as he was out of the way, she gave her most scornful gaze to Lola.

-"Now on to you… If you are going to be in charge of this project let's make something clear. **Don't touch my husband**.I don't care if it's because you spilled something on him,or he needs CPR ...Don't touch him."She said in her "don't mess with Sharpay Baylor"voice.

Lola got the message loud and clear now was she willing to mess with Sharpay...?

**You will know next monday...Or before if I have time ... Please review! And tell me what you think! Have a great week!**


	5. Unfaithful?

**Chapter 5**

**Unfaithful?**

He hated fighting with her. He hated fighting with her when she was pregnant, but she had been moody for the past few days and it was getting on his nerves. He was tired of her blaming her mood swings on their child using the hormones pretext.

"I don't understand what's wrong with you and don't give me that crap about hormones ok?" Zeke snapped at her again, he turned his back on her and cleared the plate's components in the bin. Her loss if she didn't want his food.

This time the fight was about Zeke making her pancakes while she wanted eggs. She knew she was being silly because for the past three weeks she had only ate pancakes and suddenly she just didn't understand why he wasn't making eggs.

"You don't listen to me! This past week you just haven't been listening to me." Sharpay screamed She was exhausted and tired and jealous and SIX MONTH PREGNANT!

Zeke was about to just scream again but he eyed the camera crew from the corner of his eyes who were busily filming the whole thing. It seemed like they only woke up when Sharpay and him were fighting and it was exhausting and just argh he wanted it to end. He didn't want to fight with her anymore. He walked over to the stool where she was seating looking really adorable in her pyjamas and looked at her. She was beautiful and red with anger and breathing heavily and it kind of made him want to smile.

He wrapped his arms around her and she breathed in inhaling him. He had already showered and smelled of vanilla.

"I hate fighting with you, if you want eggs I will make you eggs ok?" he said and kissed her forehead.

Sharpay shocked up and cried in his shirt.

"I don't want to be like this, I don't. I just feel like I am not me." Sharpay whispered and Zeke just looked at her.

"What do you mean babe?"

-"Don't get me wrong I love this idea of having our baby but it's just that it makes me feel all of this emotions that I didn't think I could feel and I am not sure I like them. I cry all the time!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Zeke smiled and kissed her again ."And **I** kind of love it. It makes you look vulnerable and I find it beautiful. I don't want you to be perfect, you don't need to be. I just want you."

Sharpay half smiled through her tears and hugged him tight. Sometimes when she laid awake in bed wondering why she had married Zeke out of all the guys in the planet it was those type of moments that came to her mind. Moments where he could just say stuff that would make her fall in love with him all over again.

"Do you actually realise that all this will be on television?" Sharpay laughs looking at the cameras as she wipes away a tear and Zeke smiles because she does." And all the guys in the team will make fun of you because you are acting all lovey dovey…"

Zeke grins as he walks towards the fridge to get a couple of eggs to make her an omelette.

"I don't care because you like it when I am lovey dovey." Zeke says accompanied with a wink.

Sharpay laughs and then she stops suddenly holding her stomach with a pained look on her face.

"What?" says Zeke worriedly walking over to Sharpay.

-"I really need to pee".

* * *

**(Zeke's POV)**

"I must say that co-ordinator lady is hot!" Jason said as he looked at Lola again who was talking with the head cameraman to pick out which footage would be used for the first episode.

This was one of the few times were I was allowed to talk with one of my friends without the cameras around. They were really big invasions of privacy but I was tolerating them mostly for Sharpay who was at the spa with Gabriella and Taylor.

"I wouldn't know, I am not looking.' I said nonchalantly shooting the ball towards the net and ... missing.

Jason arched an eyebrow at me disbelievingly. I sighed.

"Ok, ok I noticed but why would I care?' I said trying for the net again. Miss. What the hell was wrong?!?!?!?!

Jason snatched the ball away from me and shot. He scored.

"I don't know. I mean you MUST miss getting laid with Sharpay being huge and stuff…"

-"Jason do me a favour please don't refer to Sharpay as being HUGE at least not in her presence ok? She would freak." I said with a tight smile.

He had obviously never experienced the wrath of Sharpay before.

"Huh...ok… so well tell me you're not attracted to hot lady over there?" Jason added confused.

"Ok I admit it she is really …attractive but I love Sharpay." I said quickly to make the first affirmation meaningless.

-"Never said you didn't dude". said Jason as he scored again.

He was right. He hadn't questioned my love for Sharpay. I had brought up that myself. What did it mean?

I did love Sharpay. With all her flaws and I knew no one really understood why I had chosen her. Except she had chosen me. She loved and trusted me and she was carrying our child and I knew that was a big thing for Sharpay to do and here I was talking about finding another woman attractive.

_I was a horrible husband._

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**Almost a year!**

**Do I feel horrible ? YEAH! I really really do. A bit like Zeke at the end of this chapter.**

**I am so so sorry and I can say that I am now back on track and sorry if this chapter is like weird but I haven't like written down anything in ages. **

**Apologies for any mistakes or typos, I was really excited to prove I was still alive that I might have some mistakes.**

**But please review it keeps me writing.**


End file.
